In pig operations, fallback or disadvantaged pigs are pigs that perform poorly compared to their pig counterparts. These sub-standard pigs need special attention, isolation, and a high-quality diet in order to gain performance to reintegrate with the standard pigs. These rescue pigs are identified based on weight, age, appearance and health status relative to the other pigs. Alternative management of the fallback pigs is expensive. It's important to the producer that the disadvantaged pigs catch up to the standard pigs in quickest timeframe possible.